


The Anniversary

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sewer King's father is nice this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A young Sewer King's father tries to steal the perfect wedding anniversary gift for his wife.





	The Anniversary

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''I'm going to obtain a pretty for your mother, Wendell. Something for our wedding anniversary,'' Mr. Lewis said to his young son. He watched while Wendell smiled and nodded in front of a shop. Mr. Lewis smiled after a woman walked by. He seized her diamond necklace. ''Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.''

A man walked by before something was removed from his bag. 

Mr. Lewis and Wendell returned to Mrs. Lewis. He saw her smile after he revealed the necklace. 

Mrs. Lewis gave Mr. Lewis a stolen watch. They kissed.

Mr. Lewis gave his happy son the toy he obtained earlier.

 

THE END


End file.
